Se durmió el amor
by Jessi Weasley
Summary: Es un día caluroso de verano, no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo, era una pena que un día tan bonito para muchos fuera tan triste para nosotros... Oneshot


Se durmió el amor

Es un día caluroso de verano, no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo, era una pena que un día tan bonito para muchos fuera tan triste para nosotros. Ya estamos llegando al Ministerio de Magia, ya falta poco para acabar con esto de una vez. Nos ha costado mucho tomar esta decisión, claro que si. Nuestros hijos se han enfadado, cosa que no me extraña, no quieren hablarnos, ni siquiera nos miran, dicen que somos unos egoístas. Y yo pienso ¿somos egoístas?

Todavía recuerdo el día de nuestra boda, yo al principio estaba muy nerviosa, pero solo mirarle a los ojos y ver la seguridad que tenía, hizo que se me fueran los nervios de repente; nos queríamos, nos amábamos, eso nunca lo dudé, y creo que nadie lo hizo. Pasaron dos años y nos seguíamos queriendo tanto como antes, o incluso más, habíamos madurado y ya no teníamos tantas peleas tontas, y entonces me quede embarazada. Fue una gran sorpresa para los dos, habíamos tomado precauciones, pero aún así nos alegró la noticia, íbamos a ser padres, era muy emocionante.

En el momento del parto nos asustamos mucho, hubo problemas, y dar a luz casi me cuesta la vida, a mí y a nuestro pequeño niñito pelirrojo de ojos color miel, como los míos. Cuando todo pasó me dijiste que había sido el peor momento de tu vida, que no te podías ni imaginar el que yo no estuviera a tu lado. Al niño le pusimos Matthew Ronald, yo quería ponerle tu nombre de primero, pero tú insististe en ponerle Matthew, siempre quisiste ponerle ese nombre a uno de tus hijos. Y si, Matt es uno de los que nos llaman egoístas.

Todos queríamos a Matt, sus 6 tíos, su padrino, sus abuelos, y sobretodo sus padres, es decir, nosotros, Ron y yo. Estábamos como hipnotizados con él. Pero claro, con la llegada del bebé ya no podíamos salir tanto de fiesta por las noches, ni tampoco hacer el amor todos los días, pero eso es algo del que los padres tienen que concienciarse antes de tomar la decisión de tener hijos, aunque nosotros no habíamos pensado mucho en estas consecuencias que traía el tener niños, lo superamos, como hacíamos con todas las incomodidades que se nos presentaban.

Pasó el tiempo, y Matt cumplió su primer año, lo celebramos con toda la familia Weasley, con Harry y con Neville. Este último se había echo muy amigo nuestro con el paso de los años. Y ese día en vez de ser lo feliz que debería, fue horrible, tuve una gran pelea con Ron porque yo había pensado en celebran el primer cumpleaños de Matt en casa de mis padres, que se habían mudado a Irlanda, lo tenía todo preparado, hasta se lo había consultado a Ron, pero él no me había escuchado, me había oído pero no me había escuchado. Me enfadé muchísimo y cuando acabó la fiesta, donde estuve con muy mala cara todo el rato, y llegamos a casa, fue cuando empezamos a discutir. Gritamos mucho, yo estaba roja de ira, y cuando Matt empezó a llorar dejé de chillar y la cara me cambió completamente, lo cogí en brazos y diciendo un frío: -Adiós Ron- Cogí un puñado de polvos flú, me metí dentro de la chimenea y me fui con mi hijo a casa de mis padres. Allí pasé muchos días, Ron me mandaba muchas lechuzas pidiéndome perdón, me decía que volviera, que me amaba y que me iba a escuchar más a partir de ahora. Yo no le hacía caso a sus cartas, las leía y luego las tiraba por ahí, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Ron, Matt le echaba mucho de menos… Cuando ya llevaba seis meses en Irlanda, Ron no aguantó más y fue a buscarme. Fue un poco bruta la manera en la que me sacó de casa de mis padres, tocó la puerta, y cuando mi madre le abrió entro como un rayo para dentro y subió a mi cuarto, cogió a Matt en el brazo izquierdo y a mi me cargó en su hombro derecho, como si yo fuera un saco, luego solo se oyó un "crack" y desaparecimos. Cuando nos aparecimos en casa me puso en el suelo y yo empecé a gritarle pero el me calló dándome un corto y dulce beso en los labios, que a mi me tomó por sorpresa.-Te he echado tanto de menos…-Me dijo cuando nos separamos. Esa noche dejamos a Matt con la señora Weasley, y salimos a cenar nosotros dos solos. Estuvimos toda la noche diciéndonos palabras bonitas y pidiéndonos perdón, y cuando volvimos a casa, nos entregamos el uno al otro como no hacíamos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, fue tan romántico…

Y esa noche me quedé embarazada otra vez, y a los nueve meses nació Holly, una niña preciosa de ojos azules, con pecas sobre la nariz y con un pelo pelirrojo con unos rizos preciosos, que también ahora nos llama egoístas.

Según lo que cuento parece que sí, que si somos unos egoístas, bueno, no solo egoístas, sino también estupidos, todos los matrimonios tienen sus peleas, sus discusiones, pero por eso no hay que separarse, no hay que rendirse tan fácilmente, no hay que tirar la toalla, porque cuando hay amor, uno tiene que luchar para que este amor no se agote nunca, uno debe esforzarse, pero Ron y yo, Ron y yo…

Ya estábamos allí, en el Ministerio, un paso más y estaríamos dentro del salón de divorcios… De repente me detuve¿qué estupidez estábamos haciendo? Amo a Ron, y, creo que, él me ama… ¿no?

-Ron, creo… creo que esto es un error.

Hola, es corto y todo eso, y se que no es gran cosa, le podía haber sacado más partido a la historia pero… en fin, esto es lo que me ha salido, espero que les guste, si es así dejad review, y sino pues también, acepto criticas constructivas . Saludos


End file.
